Fear the Walking Dead Wiki:Style Guide
This is the Style Guide for the Fear the Walking Dead Wiki. It lays out the way we create and edit articles here. Please use the talk page to discuss individual points from this document. One of us can make the agreed change in the document when we have an agreement. Names of TV Series, Films, Books etc. Use italics to show that the word or phrase is the title of a TV programme, film or book; like this. Fear the Walking Dead, The Walking Dead. Fear the Walking Dead can be abbreviated to Fear. In WikiText (source code mode) that looks like this: The Walking Dead of Episodes Episode names should be in double quotes (speech marks), like this: "Days Gone Bye". Where it's a Fear episode that's been mentioned, the name should be in double quotes as well as linked to the article for that episode, like this "The Good Man". In WikiText (source code mode) that looks like this: "The Good Man" of Characters The name of a character is the one given in the credits of Fear. Where the character has a generic name such as "Second Protester" it should be in double quotes (speech marks). The Infected, Walkers, Biters etc An Infected is someone who has died and their body reanimated. The convention on this wiki is that we refer to the reanimated dead as the Infected. Use the word Infected (with the first letter capitalised) in the same way that Walker or walker is used on the TWD wiki. Linking Character Names, Episodes, Locations, Weapons etc. The first use of a name, such as Travis in a section should always be linked back to the article for that character, thing or location. After that, the name needn't be linked unless there's a particular reason. For instance, in a long section it might be useful to link a name or a location more than once if the first use is no longer visible on the screen. Language Grammar & American Spelling vs British Always use American spellings of a word when quoting a character's lines from an American work. Other than that, either the British or American spelling of a word is ok. Please be tolerant of people's use of English, and be polite. Remember that people from all over the world edit here and that many are writing in a language which is foreign to them. Bad Language & Profanity No Bad Language or Profanity, none. Racism & Sexism No Racism or Sexism, none. Complaints If you have a complaint about a user here or a copyright issue, please contact one of the administrators on this page , Marcusgan11 is the senior active admin. If your complaint is that someone changed an article and you disagree with the change, please discuss the issue with that user. Be polite, don't involve admins in editing discussions. While we try to stick to the policy that an admin's opinion on an editing issue carries no more weight than a non admin with similar editing experience here, if there is no other party to adjudicate, for the sake of continuity, the Admin will sometimes override others to prevent and edit war. If there is an active third contributor on the wiki, please ask that person to decide for you if you really can't agree between yourselves. Please be polite. Alive verses Unknown A person is marked Unknown on this wiki even if they were last seen alive, but we are unaware of what happened to them and a sufficient length of time has passed. An example would be Tobias. He was last seen alive and well, but that was in Season 1, and a sufficiently long time has passed in the show for us to be unsure as to what happened to him. Some characters, such as Celia Flores, may be considered dead, considering the situation she found herself in. However, there was no indicator of her actual fate onscreen. Therefore she is also marked unknown. Quotation When inserting a quote onto a character page, please use the following format; Character When inserting a character page, please use the following infobox: Also, style formatting: A brief introduction- for example: Matt Sale's father is an unseen character in Season 1 of Fear. Then use Pre-Apocalypse as a heading, with a brief description of the person life before the apocalypse (two or three lines). To continue with Matt Sale's Father: Not much is known about Matt's father before the outbreak, except that he lived in Los Angeles, where he married and became a father. Then, finally, Post-Apocalypse: To continue with Matt Sale's Father: During the outbreak, Matt's father, as well as his mother were on vacation. Some time after Matt Sale came down with the infection, both his parents returned home. It is implied, but never shown, that an infected Matt attacked them when they entered the Sale home, as the front door is seen left open and their bags are left in the car. For unseen characters, such as the above, or characters who do no yet have a picture, please use the Unseencharacter.jpg as follows: Categories Be careful when adding categories to characters pages. For example, if you are adding the "Dead" category to a characters page, please remove the "Alive" category. Category:Policy